Glass
by Alexander Radha
Summary: Rachel Berry invites Quinn Fabray to a slumber party a couple of weeks after their sophomore year. After normal slumber party fair, Quinn finds out Rachel is interested  in experimenting. It ends up affecting their whole summer and school year.
1. Show Me

Rachel Berry saw Quinn Fabray enter the classroom and gasped. She looked beautiful. She was only wearing her usual combination of a dress, cardigan, and flats, but, she looked so…breathtaking. She was whispering to the teacher and Rachel looked back down.

Quinn saw Rachel glancing at her. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and walked to the seat assigned to her. Of course it was right next to Rachel.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel said in her usual chipper tone. She didn't directly look at the blonde when she greeted her though. She picked at a few of the golden star stickers on her notebook.

"Rachel." Quinn replied in her slightly husky and cool tone. She opened her notebook and gazed at the board.

~Summer – 10th Grade~

"What am I doing again here Rachel?" Quinn brushed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, Quinn." Rachel placed her hands in her lap and stared Quinn in the eye. "As you know, we've had some…debates in the past." Rachel scooted her chair closer to Quinn, who was on her bed. "So I invited you, for a slumber party." Quinn rolled her eyes and chuckled. "What are we, 12? What're we gonna do, braid each other's hair? Talk about the boys we like? Do makeovers?"

"Well, no…of course not." Rachel peered at the grocery bags full of makeup and hair products in her bathroom. She hoped Quinn wouldn't need to use it.

"We could always practice for glee or…watch a movie?" Rachel's voice quivered. She was having trouble coming up with things to do. She honestly wanted to try to be friends with Quinn, but she didn't even know what the gorgeous blonde cheerleader was interested in.

"Fine. We can watch a movie. But you have to let me pick. And order pizza. Just cheese. Light cheese. And light sauce."

"And, diet coke?" Rachel asked with her usual wide smile back on her face. "Yeah." Quinn replied, smiling back.

Quinn didn't know why she was still there. Well, she pretty much did. It was because she had no friends she would ever have a 'slumber party' with. She didn't have anyone she even considered a true friend. Santana seemed to hate her, Brittany was Santana's sidekick and all the other girls in the school either seemed jealous or she had been bitchy to them.

Rachel seemed earnest in her request for friendship and had never been truly mean to Quinn.

The movie was almost over and Rachel feared it as the movie got closer and closer to the credits. What would they do after it was done? Go to sleep? Girls were supposed to stay up at slumber parties, right? But what would they talk about?

She looked over at Quinn, who seemed into the movie. It was some teeny-bopper one from the 80s. Her dads had probably bought it for a 'trip down memory lane'. No one was singing, falling deeply in love, or Barbra Streisand, so Rachel had no interest in it. She had mostly been thinking of conversation topics. Quinn peered over at Rachel, who quickly looked back at the TV screen. She thought she saw Quinn smirk out of the corner of her eye.

The credits were rolling and Quinn yawned. She wasn't actually tired, but she figured she should feign it to convince Rachel she was.

"So Quinn." Rachel started " I figured this is the time we would talk. I think questions about certain boys you've dated should be okay."

"Uh…" Quinn got up to stretch "-do you really think we should talk about that in your living room? Your dads' bedroom is down here, right?"

"Oh…" Rachel was surprised Quinn had agreed without protest "-uh, yeah."

They trotted up the stairs and Quinn lay on Rachel's bed. Rachel didn't feel like sitting on her vanity's uncomfortable stool, but Quinn was the guest, so she didn't say anything.

"So, you wanna ask about Finn, right?" Quinn rested her chin on her hand and smirked.

"Um…no actually." Rachel squeezed her hands together in her lap, looked down, then back up at Quinn. "I was wondering about…" Rachel looked around, as if her dads would even care who she was asking Quinn Fabray about "-Noah Puckerman."

Quinn's lips parted. She had tried not to think of that name since the birth of 'their' daughter, Beth. But it wasn't their daughter. It was Shelby Corcoran's. Sure, they had shared a slightly sweet moment outside of the nursery in the hospital, but it was over, the baby belonged to someone else, and they hadn't talked to each other in about a week.

"What exactly do you want to know about him?" Quinn crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well mostly…what was it like…" Rachel tucked a few strands of hair away and bit on her lip "-to do _it _with him."

Quinn's eyes widened a little and she let hers arms fall by her side. "Ah…" how did she begin to answer that question? Santana asked once, but she ignored her and it was never brought up between them again.

Quinn looked at Rachel, who was absent mindedly braiding her hair. Why had she said 'it'? Quinn had heard her refer to it as _sex_ before. Was she just uncomfortable in front of Quinn?

"Um, well…I was drinking. Puck basically got my drunk on wine coolers. I felt really fat that day, so I needed someo-, a guy, to tell me I wasn't. So it wasn't really emotionally connective or anything. Quinn looked up at Rachel.

Rachel meekly smiled and looked back down at her hands. She clicked her thumbnails together and gnawed at her bottom lip. "Well, it's nice you shared all of that. But, I was wondering…um…what he did to you…_physically_." Rachel looked at her exercise bike and messed with her ponytail.

Quinn was shocked again.

"Rachel, do you mean foreplay?"

"Um…"Rachel was still gnawing at her lip "Yeah…"

"Well," Quinn crossed her brows and looked at the carpet "Isn't that a little personal, Rachel?"

"I was willing to tell you about me and Jesse."

"Yeah, but you guys hadn't done anything and it's you who wanted to tell me and the other girls."

Rachel furrowed her brows and tapped her fingers against her chin. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You told Finn that Puck was my baby's father."

"Yes, but that was out of spite. I'm with Finn now. I have no reason to tell other people about your sexual life." Rachel peered at Quinn. She looked earnest enough.

Quinn sighed "Fine, whatever. I guess you're just curious…" Quinn rubbed her forehead. "We made out beforehand, mostly. He rubbed his hand near my…uh…vagina a couple of times. But he didn't go down on me or anything. He also kissed me on the neck a couple of times. Then we had sex. That's it."

Rachel was quiet for a few seconds. "Show me." She whispered.

Quinn chuckled, thinking she had heard her wrong "What?"

Rachel innocently looked up at her, mouth slightly agape "Show me." She said a bit louder.

"Rachel, you're kidding, right?"

"No. I know it sounds so weird and sudden, but ever since the beginning of high school I've wanted to know what it was like to be with a girl, you know, _sexually_."

Quinn still didn't fully believe her. But, she had recently be questioning her own sexuality. Sure, she was attracted to boys, but she noticed she also was to girls. High school was a good time as any to experiment, right? Especially in the summer. And she found Rachel attractive enough.

"Um…sure." Quinn bit her bottom lip.


	2. A First Touch

Rachel walked over to Quinn who was awkwardly trying to find out how she should position her body. Rachel softly grabbed her hand and smiled, giggling a little. Quinn smiled back.

Quinn put her hand on the side of Rachel's face. Rachel laughed again, then looked into Quinn's bright hazel eyes. Rachel leaned forward and pressed her lips against Quinn's.

At first, the kiss felt hard and awkward, the way most first kisses seem to. But Rachel softened her lips and moved her mouth, trying to make out.

Quinn backed away and whispered "Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded and pressed into Quinn and her lips again. Quinn put her hands softly around Rachel's neck, watching her reaction to see if it scared her or not. Rachel just moved her lips again and Quinn moved hers with them.

What was she doing? Was she _really _kissing Rachel Berry? It felt weird, yet right. Like all the fights and bickering was supposed to lead up to this.

Rachel could feel her whole body heating up. Kissing another girl was different to say the least. But she could smell Quinn's perfume, taste her lip balm, feel her hair brushing against her collarbone. It was sexy. Usually boys smelled like sweat and cheap deodorant, which was not a turn on at all.

Rachel ran her fingers through Quinn's hair. She laid down and Quinn climbed over her. Quinn kissed along her jaw and Rachel started giggling again.

"What?" Quinn moved her head to look at Rachel.

"That tickles." Rachel giggled again. She kissed Quinn on the nose and started to touch her breast.

"Rachel." Quinn sat up. Rachel propped herself onto her elbows, puzzled. "What's wrong?" Rachel looked weary.

"I'm just…" Quinn made a ponytail out of her hair with her hands "Really weird about people touching me since I've had a baby."

"But we're already touching." Rachel replied.

"Well, I'm weird about them touching…certain parts of my body."

"Oh." Rachel sunk a little. Kissing and/or making out didn't seem very sexual.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure in about a week I'll be fine with it. So if you wanna get more risqué then…" Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

Rachel gave a little smile and sighed. "Um…how about we go to bed?" Rachel went to go turn off her lights while Quinn got under the covers. Rachel got under too and fished for Quinn's hand. She heard Quinn softly laugh and smiled.


	3. The Morning After

smartblonde317 – It's not that Quinn is afraid Rachel will insult her body, it's that she herself is so uncomfortable with it, she would rather not be seen naked. Just basic high school girl insecurity.

Rachel heard birds singing and opened her eyes. She saw Quinn Fabray lightly breathing and felt her heart skip a beat. She had almost forgotten what had happened the previous night, but it suddenly came rushing back. Quinn's agreeing to experiment, them kissing, and Quinn not wanting to go any further. She smiled at the thought. She also remembered holding her hand before she fell asleep. That seemed so unlike her. She tried to quietly shift her weight and get up without waking Quinn. Quinn opened her eyes and rubbed them anyway.

"Morning." Quinn said, her voice slightly groggy. She smiled at Rachel.

"Good morning." Rachel said back, meekly smiling. She felt her heart patter at Quinn's sweet smile. "Breakfast should be ready in about…" Rachel looked at her pink bedazzled alarm clock "…ten minutes." It was a Saturday morning tradition for her dads to make breakfast.

"Do you know what we're having?" Quinn sat up and stretched.

"Not sure." Rachel looked at the carpet. For some reason she felt so awkward. Probably because her body had been pressed against Quinn's less than eight hours ago.

Rachel ran downstairs and saw her dads Stan and Bob laughing while plopping pancakes down of four different plates. Quinn came downstairs and greeted them.

They all sat at the table a couple of minutes later. Stan pushed up his glasses and placed a piece of sausage in his mouth.

"So…" he said cheerfully "-what did you girls do last night?" Rachel peered over at Quinn who was smirking a bit.

"We watched a movie." Rachel put a piece of food in her mouth.

"Which one?" Bob smiled at her.

"The one about the girl…" Rachel looked at Quinn. She was still smirking. "With the red hair, on her birthday."

"Sixteen Candles?" Stan gleamed.

"Um…" Rachel couldn't really remember the title.

"Yes." Quinn replied. "It's one of my favorites." She looked over at Rachel and winked.

"Have you ever seen The Breakfast Club?" Bob asked.

"Yes, of course!" Quinn chuckled while still holding her gaze on Rachel.

After breakfast, Quinn and Rachel walked outside.

"Well…" Quinn scratched her forehead. She wasn't sure what to say to Rachel. "I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah." Rachel bit on her thumbnail. "Are you free this coming Friday?"

"Yeah. I'll be out of town for two weeks after that though. Summer camp." Quinn gave a small smile.

"You never put your hair up when you're not a cheerleader." Rachel spurted out. She had come up with that sentence last night. As a conversation starter. She said it now because she had no idea what to say.

Quinn placed her hand in front of her mouth and chuckled. "Yeah. It's kind of a cheerleader thing." She reached over for Rachel's hand and squeezed it. Rachel looked away and Quinn could tell she was blushing a little.

"So this Friday?" Rachel looked up.

"Sure." Quinn whispered. She felt like she wanted to kiss Rachel on the cheek, but knew she would probably turn away. She dropped Rachel's hand and waved bye. Rachel gave the usual smile she did when waving back to Quinn.

Quinn got in her car and looked at the front porch for Rachel. She had gone back in already. Quinn got on the road and started to feel odd. Her stomach felt queasy, like she needed to throw up. She realized it was because she was nervous for Friday night. Nervous of what might happen.


	4. Another Lover

Rachel trotted up the stairs and went into her room. She sat at her vanity and looked into the mirror. She started brushing her hair out of habit while she thought of what had happened. She felt like it had been a dream. Her lips pressing against Quinn's, her grabbing one of Quinn's breast, and especially her fishing for Quinn's hand under the covers.

She jumped when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and looked at the front screen. It was Finn.

"Hello?" She answered wearily.

"Hey." Finn replied. She could tell he had been working out by the way he was panting. "We're supposed to hang today, at my place, right?"

Rachel had almost forgotten. She had been so wrapped up with what had happened the previous night that she had forgotten a lot of what had gone on the past week.

"Oh. Yeah of course. I've been thinking about it all week." She tried to make her voice sound enthusiastic, but it came out nervous. Like she would blabber about the kiss.

"Oh." He laughed "…O.K., see you later on."

"What time?" Rachel wasn't sure where her planner was.

"You said 7, so I assumed you'll get here at six forty five." Finn chucked again. "Bye, Rach." She heard the other line _click _and breathed out. She was so stressed about the call. Stressed about if Finn would ever find out or not. Did it count as cheating if it was a girl?

Rachel popped in a Barbra CD and laid down on her bed. She wouldn't fall back to sleep, but it was a lot easier than trying to go on with her morning this stressed out.


	5. Another Lover Parte Deux

Quinn opened her front door and saw her mother paying bills at the dining room table. Something that never would have happened if her father was still there. It was sad that he wasn't, but she was so happy to see her mother this way.

"Hey mom." Judy looked up and sweetly smiled.

"How was the sleepover honey?" Judy put down the pen she was writing to look a hundred percent attentive.

"It was…" Quinn looked at the cherry wood floor "-fun." She smiled, turned around to go upstairs, and bit her lip. If her mother saw that look she would know something was up.

"Quinn!" Judy called out while Quinn was halfway up the stairs. "Yeah, mom?" her heart beat faster, did her mom catch something?

"Noah called. I told him you were really busy this summer, but he insisted you call back." Quinn furrowed her brows. "Thanks for letting me know mom." She jogged up the rest of the stairs and to her room. She flopped down on the bed, rolled over, and fished for her cellphone from her jean's pocket. She scrolled down and saw she had two missed calls and a text from Puck.

The text read-

CALL OR TEXT ME ASAP, URGENT

Knowing Puck, it probably wasn't that urgent and he just wanted to hook up. But then again, his texts usually lacked grammar and capital letters. She found his named in her contacts and hit SEND. It rang twice and she heard it pick up.

"Hello?" Puck answered groggily. He had probably been woken up by the call.

"Uh, hey. You called?" Quinn tapped her fingers on her thigh.

"Oh shit, yeah. I forgot." She heard him yawn and rolled her eyes. "Meet me at that coffee place." "Uhm…" she had nothing better to do that day "Sure."

"You can't tell Rachel though." He said back.

"About us meeting?" Quinn was confused.

"Damn, that's right." He chuckled "I haven't told you yet." He was always really incoherent when half asleep. "Meet me at three." He laughed again then hung up. What was so important that they needed to meet up?


	6. The Confession

I plan for this to interlace with a Pinn/Fuck fanfiction, so this is the main reason for this chapter.

Quinn checked her phone and saw that it was 3:15. Not that she expected Puck to be on time. She told herself she would wait ten more minutes and if he wasn't there by then she would leave. She heard the _ding-dong _of the front door's bell and looked up. There was Puck with his cocky grin, checking out a couple of girl's at the nearest table.

"Puck." Quinn curtly spat. He looked over and came near the table. He pulled out the chair in front of her and smirked.

"So Quinn…" He crossed his arms across his chest. "What have you been up to?" Did he know? Was there any possible way he could have known? She looked at her flats and back at him. Rachel did talk to him sometimes. She had to deny it if that was the case.

"Nothing much. You?" His grin dropped and he sighed. What was with the mood swings? "Yeah, actually." He replied. She felt like a bomb was about to go off. What was his deal? He looked around, leaned closer to Quinn, and put his hands around his mouth.

"Me and Finn had sex." He put his arms down, leaned back, and crossed them again.

Quinn chuckled and looked at him. Why was he really here?

"No, really. What do you want to tell me? Did you get another girl pregnant? Did Santana dump you? _Again_?" She smiled and put her chin in her hand.

Puck looked at the ground. His foot came across his knee and started shaking. Oh shit. He was serious.

"What?" Quinn leaned closer and looked around, making sure not to draw attention. "You and FINN?" Puck looked at the ground again. "You're GAY?"

"No." He looked angry then. "I'm bi. I'm allowed to explore my sexuality, I'm only sixteen." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right." Quinn reassured him and put her hands out in front of her. She didn't consider herself gay, so she shouldn't do it to Puck.

"Why're you telling me?" Wouldn't someone like Santana or Kurt be a better choice?"

"I trust you Quinn. Way more than Santana. And I'm not really 'tight' with Kurt." He looked so defenseless.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. I mean, what can you? I just…I needed tell somebody. Promise not to tell anyone." He held out his hand.

Quinn looked at it wearily then grabbed on. Did this mean she could share her secret? "Okay…" She let go and put her hands in her lap "If we're telling secrets then I have to tell you this." Puck cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Me and Rachel made out." Quinn gnawed at her lip and looked at the floor.

"You and Berry?" Puck whispered. He looked at the table, chuckled, then looked back up. "I can't say I'm surprised. You guys fight like a married couple."

She glared at him a little. "You can't tell Finn, or Santana, or whoever the hell else you hang out with."

"Trust me. If you don't tell, I won't. These will just be our little secrets." Puck smiled "Gotta say though, wish I had been there for that hot Berry on Fabray action." Quinn smiled, even though she was annoyed by the statement. She felt her phone vibrate and saw a text from her mom.

REMEMBER, HOME DEPOT, 5:30

Oh yeah, they were gonna go buy flower seeds for the garden. He mom wanted to 'spice it up' a bit.

"I gotta head out Puck." Quinn stood up and grabbed her purse off the corner of the chair. Puck got up too and walked closer to her. "Come here." He whispered and held his arms out for a hug. She walked forward and accepted it.

"Remember." He said into her hair "Don't tell anyone. All this is between me and you." He patted her on the back. "We can talk more later." He leaned back and smiled at her. She gave a small smile back. "Our big gay summer." He chuckled. Quinn let out a small laugh. "See you later, Puck." She waved and walked out the door.

Big gay summer indeed.


	7. Don't Forget About Me

Rachel paced near the front door of her house and fumbled with her hands. Quinn would be there in ten minutes. She kept fumbling with her hands, straightening out her skirt and twisting her hair. Did they watch a movie first or go straight to her bedroom?

Seven minutes later, Rachel heard footsteps at the porch. "Quinn?" She called out. "Yeah, Rachel." She had been worried for a split second that it could have been a burglar. Rachel pushed her headband back and straightened her skirt one more time. She grabbed the gold knob and opened the door. Quinn, who had previously been staring at the flowers along the front path, turned around and smiled widely. It was like something out of a cliché romance movie. Quinn standing at Rachel's front door, flowers behind her and the afternoon sun making her hair and eyes shine.

"Hey." Quinn breathed out. She messed with the cross necklace she was always wearing and stepped into Rachel's house.

"Uh, hi…" Rachel closed the door and locked the deadbolt behind her. She stepped in front of Quinn who was looking around the house as if she had never been there. "So um…" Rachel bit on her thumbnail. She felt like she had to deliver words cool and smoothly in front of Quinn. Quinn almost always seemed to have it together, even when she was yelling or crying. Rachel tapped her foot and took in a deep breath. She intertwined her fingers and looked Quinn straight in the eye. "Should we watch a movie first, or head to…?" Rachel let the sentence fade on 'to' and pointed up the stairs. She felt like if she was a guy like Puck, that's the part where she would smile and grab Quinn by the hand and take her upstairs. Quinn would be around her hips and they'd already be 'deeply' making out. They'd get on the bed and Rachel would slowly un-dress Quinn while…But she wasn't Puckerman. She was Rachel Berry. Short and scared Rachel Berry.

"Let's try a movie first, Rachel." Quinn went over to the DVD shelf in the living and crouched down, scanning the collection. Rachel glanced down and saw that her back dimples were showing. She quickly glanced back up and looked around the living room.

"Ah, here it is." She heard Quinn say. Quinn stood back up and flipped to the back of the DVD case. Her eyes quickly ran across the summary of 'The Breakfast Club' and she went over to the DVD player. "Ah, let me do it. We have a kind of complex hook up here." Rachel snatched the DVD from Quinn's hand and got on her knees to put it in the player. Quinn tapped her fingers along her knee, already on the couch, and blew air out of her mouth. She heard the static 'ON' sound of the T.V. and Rachel slid over to the couch. Quinn noticed she took the other corner.

The credits started and Quinn stretched her legs out. Rachel pretended not to notice, but Quinn saw her cheek twitch a bit. Something that seemed to happen whenever she was nervous. Quinn laid almost completely down and noticed her feet ended up under Rachel's crouched legs. Did she really not notice, not care, or was she allowing it to happen?

Rachel looked over at Quinn who acted like she was interested in the movie. Rachel was frozen and didn't know what to do. She wanted to go further, but maybe Quinn was legitimately relaxing and wasn't trying to 'put on the moves'

Twenty minutes later and Quinn was bored. She had seen this movie at least fifteen times. Claire was a cliché popular bitch, John had a bad boy thing, Andrew didn't really wanna be a wrestler, Alice was actually being ignored at home, and Brian was a nerd with suicidal thoughts. It was interesting when she took breaks in between viewings of it, but it had only been two weeks since the last time she saw it.

She glanced over at Rachel who seemed really into it. Quinn smirked and edged her leg closer to Rachel's underwear, which were in full view with her legs positioned the way they were. She felt her foot just lightly touching the fabric and started moving it up and down. She saw Rachel's mouth pop open and her hair cover her face as she looked down.

"Quinn?" She heard Rachel call out a few seconds later. "Yeah?" Rachel pulled a piece of hair behind her ear and stared Quinn in the eye "Are you…" she gulped "Ready?" Quinn bit her lip and nodded.


	8. Do You Wanna Touch

Both their feet made loud _thumps _as they ran up the stairs and into Rachel's room. The mattress made a large _squeak _sound as they crashed into each other, making out. Rachel felt their teeth clicking together and tried to slow down in attempt to be neater. Quinn was trying to undo the buttons on Rachel's blouse. Rachel was just laying back, letting it all sink in, her eyes closed.

"What're we supposed to do?" Rachel opened her eyes long enough to look at Quinn. "What do you mean? You're the one who wanted to experiment." Quinn kissed on Rachel's neck and heard her breath out. The buttons seemed slippery and thin, she couldn't get a grip on them. "Take off your shirt!" She slightly yelled at Rachel. Rachel creased her brows and effortlessly got the buttons undone and the shirt off. Quinn noticed she was just wearing a standard white bra. She thought, it being Rachel, it'd be more extravagant. Then again, that was more of Rachel's personality than her style. "Well, like…" Rachel interjected "-What do girls do _sexually _with each other?" Quinn chuckled "Pretty much what guys do, from what I've heard. But without a penis. But even that can be fixed." Rachel wondered how but quickly forgot the question. Quinn started on Rachel's skirt zipper. She easily got that done and dragged it down Rachel's smooth, tan legs. Rachel started un-hooking her bra, but Quinn put out a hand and stopped her. "Not now. Not today." Rachel put her hand back near her side and knit her brows. "Just take off your socks." Rachel nodded, while first taking off her headband. Part of Quinn wanted to see Rachel completely naked. But the other part felt it was too fast and awkward. She'd save it for another day.

Quinn was still completely dressed and figured she should at least take off her pants to subdue the obvious nervousness Rachel had. She slid her Levis down and took the one bobby pin she had out of her hair. She figured her necklace would get in the way and took it off too. Plus, it would be weird to have a cross on during foreplay and/or sex.

She got back on the bed, where Rachel was nervously biting her lip and bringing her knees together. Quinn pushed them down and smirked. She kissed above Rachel's belly button and edged down. Rachel was just cautiously breathing the whole way until Quinn started pulling her panties down. Rachel cried out and looked down. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked. She looked up and smiled. Rachel looked back at her and nodded, leading Quinn to slide the underwear off. She saw Rachel was shaved and assumed it was due to Finn, even though she was kind of a prude. Around him at least. She suddenly thought of Puck. No, she wasn't about to let that distract her. She couldn't tell anyone else anything anyway.

Quinn stared at Rachel's 'parts' for a couple of seconds. She had never given a BJ or oral. She had seen it in a couple of porns she forced herself to watch, and heard Santana and Puck talk about it before, but besides those hazy memories she knew nothing about it. She slowly edged her head forward and moved her mouth the way she would if she were making out. It was pretty odd, but she heard Rachel cry out anyway. "You okay?" She asked, even though she knew it would be muffled. "Yeah, yeah, just keep going."

Rachel opened her eyes for some reason. She felt like they shouldn't be closed the _entire _time. She saw her Patti LuPone bust staring at her and quickly shut them again. Finn had never gone down on her. She had never given Finn a blowjob. The farthest they had ever gotten was under the blouse and over the boxers. Finn always finished pretty fast anyway. She didn't know why, but something about Quinn's confidence and eagerness made her want to go all the way. She felt herself heating up. She thought of Quinn's body, Quinn's eyes, Quinn's lips. Her lips. She felt her body slightly tense up and a sudden rush of heat come across her. She was pretty sure this was what an orgasm was. Her fingers clutched the comforter, her toes curled, and she called out Quinn's name. Quinn looked up, smiled, and licked her lips. "Are you okay?" Quinn kissed up Rachel's legs as she gave a shudder "Yeah." Quinn placed her chin on her palm and bit her lip "You sure finish fast." Rachel rubbed the back of her head and gave out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, I guess." Her body was still a tad shaky from the orgasm. But she was Rachel Berry. She was supposed to direct things. "What do we do now? Is it you 'turn'?" Rachel made air quotes. Quinn chuckled "No, no. I'm fine. We can do it some other time." Quinn walked over to the nightstand and grabbed her jeans, pulling them on. She was still pretty self-conscious about her post-birth body and was hardly comfortable seeing it in a mirror naked, let alone letting someone else see it. "Do you wanna order pizza or something?" Rachel asked. Quinn turned to her while she clasped her necklace back on. "Sure." Rachel looked slightly dazed while sliding her underwear back on. Quinn looked in the mirror and fixed her hair.


	9. Summer Days

"How's your year been, Quinn?" Mrs. Ogelstein, the camp director, asked while Quinn unpacked her belongings in the old, musty cabin. "Uh…difficult." Quinn didn't dare tell her what happened. This was a _bible _camp. Getting pregnant at sixteen and unmarried was a big 'no-no'. She beat the mattress to get dust and dead bugs off.

"Mrs. Ogelstein?" Quinn looked up to see a scraggly, lanky boy standing in the door frame. "Yes, Brian?" Mrs. Ogelstein pushed up her glasses and smiled. "Which cabin am I in again?" he asked, biting his nails. "Cabin 2-C." She walked over to him and pointed towards the cabin. Quinn assumed this Brian kid was gay. Flamboyantly so. Even more than Kurt. What the hell was he doing at a bible camp? A super Christian one at that.

She saw him walking away and decided to go introduce herself. She was gonna need a friend in these two long weeks. She was already missing Rachel and craved her body up against hers. She should have had Rachel go down on her. But she didn't want her body in full, nude view.

"Brian!" Quinn called out and he turned around. "Uh, hi. I'm Quinn." She held out her hand. He gently grabbed it and smiled back. "Well, hi." He scratched the back of his head. "Is this your first year here?" She asked while he appeared to be looking around, spaced out. "Uh…yeah. They asked me…uh, my church…to come and be a counselor. I think they have ulterior motives." He appeared to bite the inside of his cheek and frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." She felt her eyes start to sting and scratched her elbow. Why did she feel like crying? Was she that afraid of being found out? Forget pre-marital sex and a pregnancy, being gay was way worse than that here.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Brian leaned down a little to make eye contact. Quinn blinked away what felt like oncoming tears and nervously chuckled. "Yeah." She put her hands behind her back. "I gotta go unpack some more." She gave a small wave and slowly walked back into the cabin.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Quinn looked up at Mrs. Ogelstein "Yeah." _Would she ask that if she knew you liked a girl? _She walked back to her bunk and grabbed a few shirts to put in her drawer.


	10. Summer Mornings

Rachel peered around the ballet studio. No one seemed to want to come in that early, so she always had the whole studio floor to herself. She hit the _PLAY _button on the CD player and glided across the room. Her toes pressed down in her slippers and her arms waved above her head. Dancing made her feel so electric and free. With singing she was trying to impress people. But dancing was just for fun, so she had fun.

"Hey." She heard a small voice call out. She stopped and saw a short redhead standing in the doorway. She straightened her posture and smiled. "What're you doing here?" The other girl asked, looking in the mirror to fix her pageboy haircut into place. Rachel noticed the girl had only lazily thrown on some black sweatpants and a mustard yellow tank top.

"I come here to practice every other Saturday. And you?" The red head took a sip from her water bottle. "Same, but I also teach a class, so…" She shrugged her freckled shoulders and walked over to Rachel. "I'm Patricia LuVant." She held out her hand. Rachel grabbed it and noticed it was still cold from the water bottle. "Rachel Berry." She dropped her hand and smoothed her skirt. "What do you teach?" Rachel asked, staring down at Patricia's outfit again. "Hip hop. There's some ballet in it too though." She smirked, peering down at Rachel's ballet slippers. "Oh. Well, I'm thinking of taking some new dance classes, so I'll keep that in mind." Patricia smiled and replied "Do that."

Rachel tapped her foot, noticing the music was still on. Were they supposed to share a room? Patricia saw the puzzled look on her face and said "Uh, I'll head out for coffee. It'll be about 45 minutes. Will that be enough time for you to practice alone?" Rachel smiled and nodded. "'Kay. See you later, cutie." Patricia waved, keys in her hand, and shut the door behind her. Rachel suddenly wanted to dance to some music with a little more rhythm and beat to it.


	11. Summer Afternoons

Quinn looked around the camp's small beach. Not many of the kids seemed to want to get in the lake. She scratched at her legs which itched because of razor burn. They had limited water use.

"Hey Quinn!" she turned to see Brian jogging down the trail with another counselor. He spread a towel next to her and laid down.

"You got stuck with beach duty too?" He placed his hand on his forehead as a visor. "Yeah. Not many kids are out here today though." She tapped her fingers on her knee. "There's a juggler or a clown or magician or something here this afternoon." The other counselor crouched over to peer at her. "Ah…" she smiled back "I'm Maggie by the way." The small girl held out her hand and Quinn shook it.

"I'm Quinn." She turned back to face the lake. A couple of kids were speckled out across it. There was an official lifeguard, so she didn't have a lot to look out for. Beach duty was the easiest counselor task.

"Hey Quinn," Brian nudged her "are you coming to the counselor get together tonight?"

"The booze party?" She smirked and took a sip from her water bottle. He chuckled and nodded. "Who else is coming?" "Uh…" He looked up into the sky as if the answer was there. "Shelley, Dan, Patrick, Steve, Thomas, Claire, and…" he tapped his chin "Brad."

"I only know half of those names." Quinn chuckled. Quinn really didn't know half the counselors or CITs. Most of the kids she hung out with as a camper either didn't apply to become as counselor or they just didn't talk anymore. She was glad Brian seemed to like her.

"I guess I'll come anyway though." She laid down and slipped on her aviators.


	12. Summer Nights

Rachel stood outside of Finn's front door, tapping her foot and picking at her dark blue nail polish. How was she supposed to act around him after sort of having sex with Quinn? She was the biggest blabber mouth at McKinley.

"Hey Rach." Finn half-grinned down at her, one hand on the door and the other in his pocket.

"Hello Finn." Rachel walked past him, into the living room. "What's up?" Finn shut the door and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a root beer.

"Oh, nothing. I have theater camp in a couple of weeks." She gingerly sat on the tweed couch, hating the feel of the fabric against her bare legs.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, head still in the fridge.

"Uh, do you have Perrier? Or off-brand sparkling water?" Rachel messed with the fringe on her skirt.

"We don't have that." Finn shut the door and walked over to sit on the couch. He flicked on the T.V. and channel surfed. Rachel saw a dainty redhead flash by and smacked Finn's arm several times.

"Go back!" She yelled at him, also pointing at the T.V. screen.

"Relax." He looked down at her and switched the channels back.

"There!" she crawled down on the floor and got close to the screen.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Finn crouched down with her.

"This girl, she's in a lot of 80s movies. Me and Quinn watched two of them."

"Oh yeah," Finn looked over at her "How was that?" Rachel was still staring at the screen when she comprehended to question. She looked over at Finn, eyes a tad wide.

"Uh…" she stared at the carpet, hoping an answer would pop into her head. "It went good. We watched a movie called Sixteen Candles, we talked a little, then had a good breakfast the next morning." Rachel grinned and put a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You 'had a good breakfast'?" Finn chuckled and got back on the couch.

"So…" Rachel said, before Finn could question her more "How are you and Puck's 'bro nights' going?" Rachel air-quoted, referring to the get-togethers Finn and Puck were having to 'rebuild' their friendship.

"Uh…" Finn stared into space. Rachel looked back over to the T.V. The redhead was talking to some weirdly dressed brunette lady.

"Good." Finn replied "Huh?" Rachel looked at him. "The bro nights are going good. We're really getting to know each other." Finn rubbed his mouth.

"Good. So, for our date I think we should finish this movie. Then I need to head home and get my beauty sleep." She sat on the couch, crossing her arms so Finn wouldn't try to hold her hand. Finn just draped his arm over the back of the couch and watched with her.


	13. A Night To Forget

Quinn peered around the dingy tool shed, which was being used for a party room at the moment. Brian was grinding against some muscular black guy and all the other counselors weren't talking. About seven (including her and Brian) had showed up.

"Okay…" the counselor named Shelley said "I know how to spice this party up!" Quinn cringed. This girl was even whiter than herself.

"How's that?" Patrick, the kid Brian had been dancing with, asked, sweaty and out of breath.

"Spin the bottle!" Shelley gleefully cried out. A few of the other counselors chuckled and some groaned. "How about we introduce ourselves first?" Maggie, who had shown up for some reason, suggested.

"Good idea." Quinn chimed in, standing up. "I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm sixteen, and uh…, I like knitting." She laughed into her hand.

"I'm Brian Mobrel. I'm seventeen and I like going to dance clubs." Brian did some kind of shimmy. Quinn chuckled, thinking of Kurt. She was homesick. Hell, she was school sick.

"I'm Maggie Piper." Maggie tucked a curly piece of dark purple hair behind her ear. Quinn noticed she had a few piercings. "I like to play the bass."

"I'm Patrick." He laughed and nervously stared at his feet. "I like playing basketball."

"I'm Dan." A tall, brunette boy said, scratching behind his ear. "I like…uh…stuff." He scratched the back of his knee.

"I'm Shelley!" the blonde clapped and her ponytail bounced. "I like swimming, reading, writing…" "One thing at a time sweetheart." Claire, the only counselor left to introduce herself cut off Shelley.

"I'm Claire." The skinny, raven-haired girl smirked "And I brought the booze." She leaned over to get a bright red cooler and fished out an empty bottle. "Let's play!"

The seven of them sat on the chilly concrete floor. There were four girls, Shelley, Claire, Maggie, and Quinn. Then there were three guys. Dan, Brian, and Patrick. Uneven numbers tended to lead to 'interesting' things in terms of spin the bottle.

"Okay, ground rules." Shelley clasped her hands together. "Only kissing on the lips, only boy and girl, no touching," the rest of the counselors groaned. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want. I'm only kissing boys." Shelley spun the bottle then crossed her arms. It landed on Brian. Patrick chuckled and Brian reluctantly leaned over towards Shelley, who was more than willing to kiss him. He shot back down after two seconds. "Okay Brian, now you choose someone."

Brian pointed to Dan, who nervously laughed. He spun it and saw it land on Claire. She laughed and leaned over, clutching the side of his face. He froze, but let her kiss him. She licked her lips and peered around the room, looking for someone to choose.

"Quinn." She pointed a heavily ringed finger. Quinn laughed, praying she got a boy. She had only kissed a girl twice. She lightly grabbed the bottle's sides and turned it. She stared at her feet while the bottle kept spinning. The sound it made finally stopped and she looked up. Maggie made a small waving motion. _Shit_.

But she wanted to experiment, right? Her and Rachel weren't in a committed relationship. Hell, she was probably making out with Finn right now. She crawled to the middle of the circle where Maggie was leaning over. She pressed her lips against Maggie's and waited to see what her response was. All she did was lean in. Quinn noticed she smelled like cinnamon and a sudden rush of lust ran over her. She grabbed the side of Maggie's face. Maggie moved her lips and they made out while Brian chuckled and Shelley scoffed.

Quinn leaned in closer and closer. She felt Maggie's ring pressing into her arm and her fingers run through her hair.

"Quinn, honey, give someone else a turn." Brian broke the moment and Quinn opened her eyes, staring Maggie up and down. "Uh…" Quinn stood up and brushed her bottom off "I need to go head back to my cabin. Night everybody." She pushed open the door, peering around to see if any of the older counselors were out. Just a few smoking. She ran to her cabin, trying not to stumble over her shoelaces. She felt like she wanted to cry. Why? Because she felt like she betrayed Rachel?

She quickly grabbed some sleep clothes from her dresser and trudged to the bathroom. She wanted to be home already.


	14. Shall We Dance

Rachel looked around the classroom, analyzing the other students. There were about eight other girls and three guys. She looked over a Patricia, who was stretching. She walked over and tapped on her shoulder.

"Ms. LuVant?" Rachel clasped her hands together in front of her. Patricia looked up and smiled "Yes, Rachel?" She stretched her arm above her head. "When are we going to start?" I have several other things to do today and we've been warming up for the past ten minutes." Rachel crossed her arms.

"Oh, a woman who takes action." Patricia chuckled and clapped her hands together.

"Okay class!" Everyone get arms length apart and get ready!" Patricia turned her head towards Rachel and winked.

Rachel wasn't sure why, but it made her insides warm up. But it was just one of those friendly winks, right?

She smiled and got into a ready position.

After class and most of the other students had shuffled out, Rachel walked over to Patricia. She was putting her things back into a duffel bag. "Uh, Ms. LuVant?" Rachel tugged at her skirt nervously. Patricia looked up "Rachel, call me Patricia." She placed a hand on her hip.

"Um, Patricia, I was wondering if one day after class you would want to uh, go for coffee or something?" Rachel didn't know why she was asking Patricia LuVant on a date. She was dating Finn. She had feelings for Quinn. Why was she trying to complicate things? For the drama?

"Is Rachel Berry asking me on a date?" Patricia smirked and drank from her water bottle.

"No. It's purely platonic. To talk about dance and things." She smiled.

"Sure." Patricia grabbed Rachel's hand and wrote a number on it. "Call me when you can, cutie." She winked and Rachel blushed.

Drama felt like it was going to happen.


	15. Other Summer Times

Quinn peered at the bonfire that was dying down. She sighed, wishing that camp was over already. She missed Rachel and after kissing Maggie, everything felt awkward. Counselor meetings, lunch, activities.

"Quinn." A small voice said. She looked up and saw Maggie staring at the ground and then the fire.

"Hey." She whispered. "Can I sit?" Maggie pointed at the space next to Quinn. "Yeah." Quinn scooted over a bit.

Maggie rubbed her hands together and looked over at Quinn. "Are we okay?" Quinn turned to look at her. "Yeah." She nodded.

"You know I'm not mad at you or anything." Maggie smiled. Quinn cringed a little on the inside, thinking back on the conversation her and Rachel had had during the school year. Maggie smiled. She then looked at her legs and clicked her nails together. "I actually liked kissing you." Quinn was suddenly reminded of Rachel the first night they kissed.

She stared at Maggie's lips. The color, the shape, all of it reminded her of Rachel.

She decided to see if she could convince herself it was Rachel. She leaned forward and kissed Maggie. Maggie made a weird breathing sound through her nose but leaned in.

Quinn thought of Rachel. Her eyes, her hair, her legs, her hands, and especially her lips. But it didn't work. It didn't feel like Rachel. Her body knew the person she was kissing wasn't.

"I can't…I can't do this." She leaned back. "I'm sorry." Her voice broke a bit and she shot Maggie a sympathetic smile. She got up, covering her mouth.

She walked up a trail and towards a cluster of trees, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Quinn Fabray was falling for Rachel Berry. Hard.


	16. A Failed Connection

Rachel looked around the Lima Bean, hoping no one she knew was there. It's not like she knew too many people anyway.

She heard the door's bell and looked up, hoping it was Patricia. Her hopes were fulfilled when she saw a sloppy red bun pop up behind the bookshelves.

Patricia found her and she smiled widely, hoping she didn't seem too enthusiastic. Patricia smiled back at her, holding a frappe and hooking her purse on the back of the seat.

"So, cutie, how have you been?" Patricia dipped a finger in the whipped cream and licked it off.

"Uh, fine. And you?"

"Great. I'm excited for class this Saturday." Patricia rolled up the sleeves of her white thermal. Rachel nodded.

"Speaking of which, how long have you been in dance?" Rachel was curious, wondering if Patricia had been in it as long as she had.

"Hm..." Patricia put a finger to her chin, wondering. "About..." she looked up at the ceiling while calculating "Ten years. You?" Patricia smiled again.

"I've been doing it since I was two. I won my first dance competition at three and a half. I'm sixteen now." She smoothed out her skirt.

"Twenty four." Patricia chuckled.

"Hm?" Rachel was puzzled.

"I'm twenty four now. Twenty five in a few months"

"Oh wow, you don't look it."

"Thanks." Patricia giggled and took a sip from her drink.

After about forty five minutes of talking, Rachel had to go. She stood up to say bye and Patricia noticed the antsy look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Well, I drove here, but I'm getting the car fixed across the street. I don't want to wait, but I don't to call one of my dads or use the bus." She crinkled her nose, picturing the people who rode the bus.

"I'll give you a ride." Patricia stood up. Rachel shook her head in protest and mumbled out "You don't have to." Patricia laughed "No, don't worry about it!" She grabbed her bag.

Rachel slipped into Patricia's old jeep, peering out at the coffee stained seats and dog hair.

"Sorry, hopefully you're not allergic to dogs." Patricia placed the key in the ignition and backed out.

Rachel tapped her fingers against her skirt and looked out the window. "So..." she sighed "How many dogs do you have?" Patricia asked her which way to turn then said "Four." Rachel nodded, rolling the ends of her hair together.

"Do you live in an apartment?" Rachel felt like she was really bad at small talk. "No, I live in a small house with a roommate."

Rachel didn't know if by 'roommate' she meant 'girlfriend'. That's what her dads had said before coming out to their parents.

"We're here." Patricia turned to smile at Rachel. Rachel looked at her freckles and deep green eyes. Her full lips and long eyelashes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Patricia's.

Patricia backed away and Rachel opened her eyes.

"Rachel, I'm not gay." Patricia looked her in the eye. Rachel suddenly realized what she had done and lowered her head in shame.

"Uh, of course, I'm sorry." Rachel looked back up. "What would make you think...?" Patricia shook her head.

"Well you called me cutie and winked at me and stuff." Rachel clicked her nails together "And the date."

Patricia knit her brows and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I do stuff like that a lot." She sighed "It was just friends going out for coffee to me. I'm sorry." She put a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel stared at the floorboard, trying not to cry. How could she have done something so stupid? She was Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry didn't embarrass herself.

"Yeah." she squeaked, a lump forming in her throat. She tried to swallow it down.

She got out of the car and looked at Patricia, one last time. "See you next week." Patricia smiled. Rachel nodded and headed to her front door.

When inside, she ran up stairs and fell onto her bed. Small gasps escaped her throat. She missed Quinn and only somehow just realized it.


End file.
